The Best One of the Best Ones
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz, Jack/Avery. It should have been her.


Title: The Best One of the Best Ones

Author: Mindy

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Characters are property of Tina Fey, NBC etc

Spoilers: minor season four stuff, but through to the finale.

Pairing: Jack/Liz, Jack/Avery, Liz/Floyd

Summary: It should've been her.

A/N: Idea lifted from an episode of 'Scrubs' Title taken from the song 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional.

-x-x-x-

Jack enlisted her help for the proposal. He wanted it to be spectacular, special, perfect. He wanted Avery to be overwhelmed and impressed by his effort and style. He wanted her know that she was the only one for him. The one he adored. The one he wanted to spend his life with and give everything to. The one he would do absolutely anything for. And there was nothing his prospective fiancée enjoyed more than a splashy, sensational party.

First, he asked Liz to set about resurrecting the VIP room where he and Avery had had their second date, on the night he had convinced her that he was for real, the first night they'd spent together. Next, they mulled over a menu of appetisers, which included all of Avery's favourite foods and would be accompanied by her favourite champagne. Lastly, Jack gave her a long list of famous names to call. Anyone who was anyone, he wanted them there. Any star who'd ever graced _TGS_'s stage. Any big name he had leverage over. Any celebrity who was a current hit in New York City. Jack wanted them all as witnesses to his happiest moment.

Liz was happy to help. Jack often had her plan random events for him and this one was no different. She wasn't exactly sure why he'd chosen to propose to Avery right where she worked, but if she could handle her ex-boyfriend doing it, she could definitely handle her boss doing it too. So she arranged everything he asked her to, including not wearing anything that would draw focus from Avery on their big night. Not that he considered that a real possibility. He just wanted her to make sure Jenna understood to do this as well.

Liz was fairly pleased with what she managed to pull off in a short period of time. At this sort of thing, if nothing else, she was a minor success, she knew exactly what to do. The room was well and truly buzzing and the drinks flowing freely by the time Jack entered, looking handsome in a dark blue suit. He beamed as he shook hands with Jon Bon Jovi and Padma Lakshmi, both with pretty partners at their sides. He continued to move through the room, effortless and excited, kissing Mary J. Blige's cheek and bumping fists with Ghostface Killah and nodding to Adam West. When he spotted her, standing by the bar, drink in hand, alone and clad in a plain black dress, he looked so delighted with his proposal party that he headed over, grabbed her quickly and hugged her, planting an impulsive kiss on her neck.

Liz let out an awkward laugh, looking down as she brushed the booze off her dress that had splashed from her glass with his sudden show of appreciation. Looking up, she opened her mouth to relay her congratulations, but Jack had already moved on. He was shaking hands with James Franco and giving a bow to Kumiko before exchanging mutual well-wishing back-pats with Floyd who had an arm slung about Kaitlin's tiny waist. Liz watched, her gaze connecting briefly with Floyd's then flitting away again. She straightened her spine, took a sip of her mostly spilt drink. But from the corner of her eye, she could see him lean in to Kaitlin's ear, whispering to her before heading towards the bar.

Floyd ordered a club soda, then turned to her. "Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks," she replied. "You too. Both of you."

He took a sip of his drink, putting his back to the bar and gazing out over the sea of people all yelling over the pulsing music. "You okay?" he asked after a moment, leaning close.

She glanced up at him. "Sure. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Floyd answered, but continued looking at her.

Liz put down her drink and excused herself, saying that she had to go check on whether Avery's car had arrived yet. She pushed through the throng, slipping past Grizz and Dotcom who were again acting as bouncers. Beyond the curtain, where the air was cooler and the music dulled, Jenna was giving a last primp to her hair, readying herself to make an entrance.

"Oh hey," she murmured as Liz exited. She gave a twirl in her lime green dress and gold heels. "What do you think? I hope I don't look too amazing."

Liz nodded. "You look very nice."

"I didn't wear pink," Jenna pointed out. "Even though an incredible new up and coming designer sent me this gorgeous hot pink number which I haven't been able to wear anywhere yet. But you told me not to upstage Avery. So I hope this is alright instead."

"I'm sure Jack will appreciate you not being as hot as you would like to be."

"Well, I hope so," Jenna mused, before stepping closer and placing a hand on her arm. "So how are you doing anyway? Are you okay?"

Liz shook her head. "What? I'm fine. What're you talking about?"

Jenna didn't answer her question. She just gave her a bright, encouraging smile and said: "Good for you, Liz."

Liz didn't have a chance to insist that she really was fine with whatever she was not meant to be fine about. Because Jonathan approached at that moment to let her know that Avery's car was just moments away from arriving. This news made Jenna collect herself and refocus on causing a stir with her arrival. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and swept through the curtain. Liz rolled her eyes and followed silently behind. While Jenna received a mild smattering of applause, mostly from her own entourage, Liz shuffled and squinted her way through the crowd until she spotted Jack, chatting and cackling with Derek Jeter. Moving closer, she tapped his arm and told him of Avery's imminent arrival. Jack immediately tensed, buttoning his jacket and smoothing his hair and making his way to the entrance of the VIP chamber.

He clicked his fingers and the music was turned off mid-song. All the guests instinctively shrank back against the walls, creating space for Jack to stand alone, diamond ring in hand, primed to utter his heartfelt proposal to the woman of his dreams. Everybody murmured in hushed voices, craning their necks as they waited. But Liz spoke to no one. She didn't need to budge or stretch her neck in order to see the curtain being drawn back and Avery's smile of surprise. She could easily see her stunning pink dress and cascading curls and the bump that had begun to round out her abdomen. She could see the look of devotion on Jack's face and the sentimental expressions on the faces of the people surrounding them.

But that's where everything sort of stopped for her. There, everything seemed to slow down and mute. Everyone moved as if through molasses. No sound penetrated her ears. She didn't hear the words Jack spoke, or Avery's answer. She didn't hear their friends awwing or the applause when Jack rose from his knee and embraced his future wife. Liz only heard one thing, one thought. As though it was being whispered in her ear. But not by anyone else. By herself.

_It should have been me._

She didn't know where the thought came from, or even whether it was true. She'd never had it before, never thought it even once. It had never occurred to her to resent Jack a smidgen of his happiness. She had wanted happiness for him almost as much as she'd wanted it for herself. But that didn't mean she loved him. At least, not more than was reasonable for a friend to love another friend. The unbidden thought confused her. It didn't feel like it belonged in her brain. She couldn't attribute it to any part of herself. And yet it persisted. Over and over. She barely heard anything else for the rest of the evening. Except:

_It should've been me. It should've been me…_

In the end, tired and bothered and tipsy, she went home early. After hugging Jack and congratulating Avery who showed her the ring and thanked her for her part in organizing the surprise. She left quickly and alone, but not without Grizz asking her at the door if she was okay. She answered again that she was fine, but had to wonder with this third inquiry whether something was showing on her face that might indicate otherwise. Something that looked like regret or envy or heartbreak. She shrugged off the idea and took her face home, stuck it under a hot shower along with the rest of her. She looked at it in the bathroom mirror and again heard the silent, secret words repeat, reminding her of what they'd insisted all night long.

_It should've been me, Jack, it should've been me. You should have chosen me._

At last, she gave in and sat down on her bed. Face in her hands, she let the tears come. Not just because she was confused and alone. But because maybe she was a little heartbroken. Maybe the voice was right and Jack was the best one, of all the men she'd ever thought might be The One for her. Maybe he was it, her answer. Her last chance. Or her only chance. Only he didn't see it that way.

And maybe she wasn't fine with that at all.

_END._


End file.
